New life
by GoodGirlBadHabit
Summary: Bella gets in a accident, She wakes to find her life is alot different now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The accident.

The music was so loud, I couldn't think. I looked for Rosaline when I found her she was talking to the bodyguard out front. I walk behind her and told her I was ready to leave.

"What do you mean you are ready to leave? Bella we only got here 20 minutes ago."

I just walked past her and went outside she knows I don't like going to clubs I don't like being around this many people at once I had to get out of there. I started walking to the car when I remember Rosaline drove. Of course I'm stuck I think I'll just call a taxi. My life is not at all where I wanted it to be, when I was younger I thought at 22 I would have a better job than working as a telemarketer and I would be on my way to buying a house, or would have meet a guy. I decided to tell Rosaline I was leaving.

"Rose I'm going home"

She pulls me to the away from the bodyguard and calls for this guy across the room.

"Bella this is Jacob he wanted to meet you."

Standing in front of me is a guy well over 6 feet tall. He ask to buy me a drink and I agreed. We sit and talk for almost an Hour he told me how he live by la push beach. He asked if I wanted a ride home, and I told him I would love that. He showed me to his truck and I jumped in. I told him where I live. It started to pour down rain and I could barely see out the window. I saw a pull out in front of us, Jacob pressed on the breaks and the truck tires skidded. Next thing I see is a tree in front of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Waking up.

My head is pounding, the last thing I remember was meeting Jacob and leaving the club, what happened? I need to speak to Rose. I keep hearing beeping so I decided to open my eyes. I quickly close them what is happening why am I in a hospital? I try to sit up and then quickly lay back down because I feel the pain shot up in my back. I grab the remote and press the nurse button, after about 2 minutes a nurse walks in and ask how I'm feeling.

"me? Not to good. I have no idea why I am here!" I say sarcastically.

"Isabella would you like anything?"

"it Bella, and yes I would like to go home."

She walks out and then rushes in a very handsome doctor.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Edward will be here very soon." I looked up at him confused and shook my head.

"may I ask who you are?" He look back at me also very confused.

"I'm Carlisle. You don't remember? I'm sorry Bella, but what's the last thing you remember?"

Well I was out with Rosaline and I meet a guy names Jacob and he was driving me home and It was raining and the tires skidded…"I was rumbling on and on till he finally interrupted me.

"Calm down Bella, can you answer me one more question, how old are you?"

"I'm 22."

He shook his head. "No Bella, you are not 22, you are 26. Edward will be here very shortly ill have him explain what happened."

I gasped "who is Edward? And are you telling me I've been in a coma for 4 years?" his eyes got very wide

"oh Bella, he's my son, your husband. And no of course not you got in a car accident last night." I threw my head back in the pillow and just kept shaking my head no. how is this happening Why don't I remember the last 4 years of my life how do I have a husband I don't remember, none of this is making since. When I sat back up Carlisle was gone and in his place was the most handsome guy I've ever seen, he had a crooked smile on his face.

"How are you feeling sweetheart? Carlisle said you should be able to come home tomorrow morning."

I looked at him and smile "are you Edward?" he shook his head slowly seeming a little confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Needing to remember.

Edward walked up closer to me, grabbed my face in his hand and stared straight into my eyes. " Bella you really don't remember me?"

I shook my head no slowly. " no." he grab a little ring next to the purse on table and took my hand and asked if I mind I shook my head no and he slowly put the ring on my finger. I looked down at the gold ring it was gorgeous. I tried to stand and he helped me up. I asked him to help me walk to bathroom so we walked and I caught a glimpse in the mirror, I would have fallen to the ground if Edward wasn't holding on to me.

Edward gasped "Bella Be careful" I looked straight to my stomach

"Ed.. Ed.. Edward am I? How long? When?"

He Smiled a little, I'm guessing from the look on my face. "Yes, Bella you pregnant, we've been pregnant for 4 months."

"no I can't. how? I don't understand?"

He giggled "I'm sure you know how Bella."

I gasped "is she ok?"

He had wide eyes "She? Well yes The baby is fine."

"Edward I need to sleep." He said he would let me sleep and come back later. I was about to fall asleep when I heard some one screaming my name down the hall it sounded like someone running.

Next thing I notice is my mom rushing through the door way "my goodness Bella, How are you? How is the baby?" I smiled at her and said fine, I also told her how I don't remember the last 4 years of my life she try's to fill me in on how I meet Edward at a work party when I started working at a real state agency, and we got married a year later and we bought a house in the woods just outside forks. I just don't understand anything. I'm confused I wish I knew how I've live the last 4 years of my life. Next thing I notice my dads walking in he asked how I was I tell him fine, after about 30 minutes I get to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

First day home.

Epov.

I walked back into Bella's room, she was still asleep, I'm still in shock that she doesn't remember me or our baby our home nothing. I don't know where to begin if I should let her be or run up and kiss her. I walk up and grab her hand kiss her head and tell her I love her, then I Sat down in the chair and tried to fall asleep.

Bpov.

I heard someone walk in I didn't move just kept acting like I was asleep I didn't want to talk to anyone else I didn't know how much more shock I could take today I just wanted to sleep it off. When I suddenly felt Edwards hand grab mine and his mouth touch my head, I heard him whisper he loved me I wanted to cry. I tried to sleep all night but to much was on my mind.

**The next morning.**

I stand up and look over at Edward and relies how hard this must be for him too. I go up to him and lightly kiss his lips. His eyes snap open and he smiles. "Bella do you remember?" I shook my head

"no I just understand this is hard on you and I may not remember you but I feel some kind of love."

"Bella its time to go home. Are you ready?" I shook my head and grabbed his hand and pulled him up, I went to the bathroom and got dressed and walked down stairs with Edward. I got in the car and quickly put on my seatbelt he pulled away fast and I gasped. Edward look over and pressed on the brakes to slow down. "I'm sorry Bella I understand you being worried in the car. "

Edward turned in little opening in the woods, it turned into a huge opening with a house in the middle the house was two story, we pulled into the side where there was a two story garage. I gasped at how big the house was. Edward opened my door and grabbed my hand to help me out of the car.

"Edward do we own this whole place?" he giggled.

"of course we do Bella" we walked inside and it was bigger than I thought Edward showed me around and then we sat and talked in the kitchen while he cooked. He look up at me and smiled and said "Bella I love u" I just turned and blushed. I heard a screeched and turned to see a small dark haired girl. I looked at Edward confused. "oh Bella this is Alice your best friend."

I shook my head "No, rose is my best friend." I looked over at Alice and she winced she looked really hurt. "I'm sorry I just don't remember you." Alice Grabbed my hand and pulled me to I'm guessing her room and told me all about how we meet then she introduced me to Edward that party and we became best friend. I smiled at her enthusiasm.


End file.
